lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
System of a Down Unreleased Songs
Alternative Metal band System of a Down has numerous unreleased songs from various album sessions. Recently, a list of unreleased songs from the Hypnotize/Mezmerize sessions were discovered. The band is currently debating on releasing some of them in an attempt to make up for not releasing anything new since 2005. Missing songs The song titles were initially discovered in early 2008 when someone noticed them written on a board in a 2007 System of a Down calendar. An image of a drumhead with song titles of the complete Mezmerize/Hypnotize songs from the sessions surfaced, evidently from drummer John Dolmayan to the band's manager to celebrate the end of recording in late 2004 where a more clear view of the song titles were viewable. List of unreleased songs: * War That No One Won * Magic Babies * Criminal Nation * Religious People * Annoying Car Alarm * Blowing Bubbles * 174 * Antibiotics * Citadel (working title= Citadele In The Sky) * Charades (working title= Sheredes) * Love Is A Blood Sucking Bastard * Nun With A Gun/ New With a Gun * Hezze * Elect The Dead * One more song title on the list but it is illegible Singer Serj Tankian reworked Elect the Dead and Charades for his solo albums. He also performed it solo in 2004 for the Axis of Justice concert series. Footage can also be found of him recording it for SOAD in the Dualdisc DVD version of Hypnotize. Serj also performed a poem called War That No One Won for both Axis of Justice by himself and at a 2004 concert with SOAD. It's unclear if this is related to the song of the same title found in these sessions. Hezze was an instrumental that the band had originally planned to open Hypnotize but the band pulled the track at the last minute, citing a desire to open with a heavier song in Attack. It was mentioned in detail in a 2005 MTV article before the release of Hypnotize and has also been rumored to be played during the break of the song Mr. Jack. Hezze or perhaps an instrumental from another SOAD song from these sessions has also been speculated to be played during a documentary about SOAD and the Armenian Genocide called Screamers. SOAD released an album titled Steal This Album! in 2002. The album was mostly composed of songs recorded during the sessions for their previous album from the previous year, Toxicity. There were a few songs, though, that were recorded specifically for that album. A few songs from those sessions weren't released on either album. It is unknown if there are any other unreleased songs. Before the release of STA, (this, and a reference to a book, is where it gets its name) all songs, currently unreleased were leaked on a fanmade album titled Toxicity II (that's a real clever one.) Most songs had completely different names, Streamline being the only correct title, rumoured to also be fanmade. Not all songs had been finished recording, all of Daron's vocals, some guitar parts, and some of Serj's vocals. Some songs even had entirely/somewhat different lyrics. List of songs leaked, but unreleased in final versions: * Virginity/Virgin Tea working titles * Outer Space/Fortress working titles List of songs leaked and released in final: * Everytime (Boom!) * Streamline * Waiting For You versions (Thetawaves) * Side Of The Freeway (Mr. Jack) * On My Mind (Pictures) * Want Me To Try (Highway Song) * Why (I-E-A-I-A-I-O) * Power Struggle (Bubbles) * Therapy (Chic 'n Stu) * Your Own Pace (36) * Defy You (N'üguns)' From their original 1998 self titled album, two songs are unreleased, Honey and Temper (also on their second demo tape.) They were published thru music publisher ASCAP but for reasons unknown have never been released. There's a third song that is sometimes considered unreleased, Marmalade, but it is technically a released song on the Japanese version of that album. Their demo tapes have a very similar story to STA. There are some unreleased songs on them, but many have been rerecorded. Blue has been rerecorded, but not released by the band. Unreleased songs from their fourth demo tape include: * Friik * Blue * Storaged Blue is another song that Serj had released on his solo albums, but a very light, soft acoustic version, rather than the heavy version you hear in these recordings. This version was likely recorded during the Toxicity or Steal This Album! sessions. Category:Lost Music